Cold As Snow
by Fantasy.Esstasy
Summary: Serenity Has a mystery herself. Kaiba is called on to catch a serrial killer. Read-- for more details.


Fantasy.Esstasy: Hi! I thank you for reading this story.   
  
This Story is based on Serenity's Feelings. Knowing that nothing can get better until she tries. She tries so hard with all her strength, then she kills her father..she then knows that she is able to Kill! Will anyone save her? Her Death list is feeling up with CEO's.  
  
WHEN You had hands as good as Seto Kaiba's, you didn't need much of anything else. What man wouldn't want the ability to subdue a woman's pulse to a gentle flutter with nothing more than a touch. Or to make her throat tremble like a kitten's purr. It was said that he could whisper directly to the heart and make it do his bidding. And even if some of the claims were slight exaggerations, it was unquestionably true that he was gifted with "hand-mindedness."  
  
People stood in line to experience him up close. To watch him perform. He wasn't a massager or a musician. His instruction is to be a CEO. He was a mender at fixing paper work. A inventor of cutting-edge technology. His chocolate hair and cold blue eyes probley would have made him more better than the others.  
  
Kaiba has fallen in to the hands of myth makers. But as flattering as there stories were, the notoriety had made him a target. Some of his fellow classmates were openly envious and suspicious of his advances and the media attention that dogged him. And fame hadn't buffered him from the realistic of everyday life. Either.  
  
His meddling brother, Mokuba had filled his life of a mission to find His older brother the perfect match. He even bought a Parrot hoping that would make it more exciting. Kaiba wondered why the damn bird couldn't fly, he then look at her wings, of course..I clipped them. Mokuba named his Reesa. Funny name. When Mokuba told me his lecture "You need woman companionship" I thought that blasted Yugi was polluting him with this. That spiky short guy with multiple colors for his hair and his huge eyes. Argh. Life is so complicated. I already accepted that blasted bird and now I have to accept a woman into my home? Don't think so.  
  
A couple of weeks later I was sitting at my couch finishing up some paper work. It was almost sunrise. I stared out the windo and saw a blue sky. No stars are out tonight. I look around and examined the scenery when I spotted a black figure, taking his sweet time to my door. His foot steps me think. I felt dizzy, then light headed. I felt wrong. I examined the figure's face. It was a mane, half of it didn't show. He was slim and looked as if he use to work at Kaiba Corp. He looked as if I've seen him.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked briskly. Reesa repeated me. When did that bird learned to talk? Reesa never spoke before. I never tried to teach her. "Is someone inside" a man behind the door interrupted me. I opened the door. "Who are you and what do you want?" The man was polite but firm. "May I suggest we go inside? CEO? I don't think Your neighbors want to hear what we need to discuss." He said firmly. "We'll talk here." I didn't feel safe and I didn't ewant him to come in at the same time. "Is there someone eles in there?" he asked questionably. "I distinctly remember asking what you want." The man took out his badge. CIA. Down the streets I heard bike brakes and the wind blowing along the road.  
  
Agency needs your help Mr. Kaiba." The man grimaced. "The CIA needs my help?" The agency focus tightened as if to say "This is not a joke" I stared at him and closed my door shut.  
  
"Go on" I said firmly. "But first I need to inform you that what we discuss should be held in the strictest confidence. "Go ahead." "Good I'll get right to the point then. There's a serial killer at large and she is targeting CEO's. High profiled Ceo's such as your self. We've kept local law enforcement and the media out of the way. That's why I'm here instead of the FBI.  
  
"Your suspect is a woman am I correct?" The man chuckled at me. "Not the way your thinking CEO. Erase your concept in mother, sister, lover, friend. She's not the kind of female. They call her Remedy. According to the man she was suppose to have auburn hair that silken down to her waist and brown eyes that never seemed to fade. He skin as creamy as can be and her cheeks so tinted with pink. Her lips soft as roses.   
  
Her dad abused her and accused her of leading boys on and kissing the when she was young. As she grew older she realized what he meant by that. He would by her little girl's dream toys and crush them as punishment. He forbade her to talk to guys. When she did go to school though she met a person like her self. She was best friend's with him. As they were walking home he protected her from a car accident. When the operation was done..he didn't make it and when the doors swung opened it was her father..he operated on her friend and that's when she knew she couldn't escape.  
  
When her father had a disease and asked her to change then paddle and make the voltage bigger and higher in the operating room. She did it ever so quickly and the father's heart went frozen. "Why didn't you catch her yet? Since you know so much about her?" I asked in disbelief. "Remedy is stronger than our best men. She is known as an escape artist. She has so much knowledge that don't know..she killed off her sources because they betrayed her. Like her father did. "Then why is she coming after CEO s'?" I asked. "CEO s' know a lot and don't you know." The CIA said. Seto scratched the back of his head and pondered at this. "Why me?" I asked. "We need you to flush her out." He said calmly. "You're CEOs' number 1. You the first on her death list. "Why does she want to kill me?" I thought he was crazy. "You have to understand that she grew up in a torture chamber." He said. "She was strong because she kept her emotions until the night covers the earth." He continued. "Fantasizing about CEOs'?" I would have laughed but something made me keep that in. "According to her profile she dreamed up a CEO that would rescue her and kill her father. As she grew older she fantasized that it became romantic that the CEO fell in love with her." He nodded.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" I asked. "You'll see." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Someone has to stop her. Do you see that?" The man questioned me. "I know. Why does she want to kill me though?" I didn't understand it...Well at least not clearly. "When she laid eyes on you she felt courage she began to collect anything that had your face plastered to it. She then saw a flaw." He said. "So she fantasized me as her savior and now she saw a flaw and is going to kill me?" I asked. "Yes." "Will you help us out?" "No way. Look I've got a company to run. I turned around and stared in shock as the man lifted his head and to show his other side of his face. I was shocked to see half of it burned. He turned around. "Depends on whose life you want to save."   
  
"Why They call her Remedy? Not her real name though, her name is a calm word but we don't know it. She heals innocent but then again she's an angel but a devil. She always wanted to change herself so that he father would reject her but it never happened, she then still tries even now. You will never see the same women twice." The man threw a package at my foot and left. 


End file.
